


Daryl For "I Love You"

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Series: TWD Requests [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, POV Third Person, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: “Why do you still insist on calling me a little shit?” Jesus had the audacity to ask one night, lying beside Daryl on his ratty bed in the Hilltop.
 Request: "Daryl calls Paul "lil' shit" as a term of endearment. It's the worst kept secret."





	

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anon on tumblr! my twd sideblog is [@thatsmygvn](http://thatsmygvn.tumblr.com).

“Why do you still insist on calling me a little shit?” Jesus had the audacity to ask one night, lying beside Daryl on his ratty bed in the Hilltop.

And Daryl answered, “Well, I ain’t callin’ you _Jesus_ ,” with a scoff.

He rolled his eyes and turned onto his side, facing Daryl directly. “Okay, but my name is Paul. Or are you the kind of guy who calls people by their last name? In which case, if you need a reminder, it’s Rovia.”

Daryl didn’t turn his face but instead looked at Jesus from the side of his eye. “Paul sounds too serious, and I ain’t never called a person I liked by their last name.”

Jesus grinned, unable to help himself from leaning forward, drawing out, “You _like_ me?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Daryl closed his eyes and brought an arm up to cover his face. “You’re a lil’ shit,” he said in response.

“That’s Daryl for ‘I love you’,” Jesus translated, leaning forward on the bed to press a kiss to Daryl’s shoulder before smiling into his skin.

“Says who?” Daryl countered.

Jesus sat up a little, his face sobering before answering, “Literally everyone who knows the two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, and feedback of literally any kind is always appreciated!


End file.
